thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Evarith
Evarith is the true language of the Arkn and Dekn in Arkn: Legacy. It is more heavily used by the Arkn than by the Dekn, and is the main written language of the Arkn. Usage Dekn use Erisian languages or Aertin more often than they use Evarith, so it has grown a reputation mainly as the language of the Arkn. That is not to say that the Dekn do not use it at all, as they use it quite a bit on formal occasions or in the Dekn Court. It is not stated how common it is for half-breeds to know Evarith. Franz Faust and For’ende Elext seem to be able to speak and read Evarith fluently, though they seem to be atypical cases. Evarith Phonetics & Regional Dialects Most words in Evarith have the same roots, but the emphasis and flourish can change depending on the person. That is why exact phonetics are hard to pin down for the language. There are a great many words that are commonly agreed to be spoken the same; however, due to the regional dialects of the Elevrium and the Lathrym (and, in some cases, personal preference), there are different ways of saying certain words. Every Arkn or Dekn speaks the Evarith tongue a little differently, in this sense. * The most formal, very ancient dialect of Evarith has its basis in Latin. * The Distalia dialect borrows from Gaelic. * The Mistria dialect borrows from French. * The Shallus dialect is based on Japanese. Interestingly, this same dialect can be found clustered in Laen (due to the technological collaborations between Arkn and Dekn scientists in the Third Age). * Outside of Laen, the Galliptis dialect is based primarily on Hindi, with French and Italian being the dominant influences in the cities. * The dialect of Nearaive is based mainly on French. Syntax The syntax has pronouns or connecting words like “''Bas” (the Evarith word for “is”) coming first in the sentence when speaking. Word Creation Evarith words are invented by taking common root words from Latin, Gaelic, French, Japanese, and Hindi - altering them with extra vowels, apostrophes, or whatever suits one’s auditory preferences. It must sound sufficiently pleasant to hear and say out loud, in that sense. Any creator can create other words in Evarith, but they must ask permission to have the Evarith words added to the Evarith dictionary linked below. An example of how to invent an Evarith word: the word for storm in Japanese is Arashi. You would add a few vowels like this: Aaroshii. Then you would add any other letters for desired effect: Aarohshii. Lastly, you would add an apostrophe: Aaroh'shii. This makes the Evarith word "Aaroh'shii. Resources Script Image #1 shows the formal written formal script for Evarith. It is read from top to bottom, written in vertical lines and read from right to left there. ''['Note:' Until a simplified version of Evarith is invented, this is what will be used for written Evarith in any Arkn: Legacy content.] ''' Commonly Used Words The second image shows (clockwise) the symbols for ''Bas'' (Is), ''Aul'' (You/Your), '''An (I), and Vre (The). '''These are some of the more commonly used words in Evarith, and thus have symbols of their own used in the Evarith script. ' Terms of respect used in Evarith * '''Indazari' or Indazari Abstrixes for the Avantas’tol regents. * Thani for an Arkn regional ruler. * Eldrici or Eldric for the Arkn Emperor. * Baelbaurith for a Dekn Master. * Baelbaurith’eld for the Dekn Emperor, * Baelbaurith'eldkha for the Dekn Master of War, and Veldristor for a Dekn Empress. The full Evarith dictionary can be found here. ['''Note:' Please contact Penthepoet if there are any Evarith words you wish to add to the doc in the future.]'' Category:Universe X Category:Concepts Category:Universe X Concepts Category:Languages